You Are What?
by rebakathy
Summary: Whatever will Lorelai do when she finds herself pregnant once again, this time by Luke?
1. Default Chapter

Title: You're What?

Disclaimer: Not mine I only get to see them on weekends

Pairing: Lorelai/Luke, Rory/?

Spoilers: Uh...this is before Luke got divorced but in the time line of now...you'll understand...hopefully

Rating: PG13 to be safe

Author's Note: I'm changing some history here to suit my story. I don't have Rory with anyone as of yet because I've never really liked any of the guys she's gone out with. Marty, however, is promising but I don't see that happening on the show. Hmmm.

**Part 1**

Rory entered the house and dropped her bags at the door.

"Lucy I'm home!"

Not hearing anything Rory went further into the house. She saw no one in the living room and there was no one in the kitchen. She was about to go upstairs and look for her mother when the person in question entered through the kitchen.

"Rory love of my life and fruit of my loins what are you doing here?"

Rory smiled, same old Lorelai, "My classes got out early and I thought I'd come home early."

Lorelai pulled Rory into a giant hug, "Good because I have to talk to you."

"This sounds serious," Rory, remarked with a grin, "Maybe I should sit down."

"Maybe you should," Lorelai said leading Rory over to a chair and pushing her into it

Rory was stricken at this, "What's going on?"

Lorelai perched herself on the edge of a chair, "I'm thinking about highlights."

There was no immediate reaction from Rory and then she let out a big sigh, "God mom that is so not cool! I thought something was really wrong."

Lorelai laughed nervously, "I'm stalling."

Dismay once again filled Rory.

"It's nothing bad per se," Lorelai began trying to quell Rory's fears, "It depends on your individual…definition of…good news, bad news or a combination of both or…"

"Mom!" Rory shouted to stop her mother's endless rambling

Lorelai looked up at Rory, "What?"

"Just tell me already."

"I'm pregnant."

Rory stared at her mother for a moment. Opening her mouth to speak nothing came to mind and she closed her mouth with a snap.

"Say something sweetie."

"How…who…when…"

"Uh I think you understand the process of the birds and the bees, Luke is the father, and this happened about two months ago."

Rory was nodding her head as her mother spoke, "Luke. Luke who is married to Nicole, Luke?"

Lorelai scratched the side of her neck, "No the Luke who is divorced from Nicole."

"When was this?"

"He's been divorced for about…three weeks give or take a day or so."

"So he was still married when you did the inflagrante delicto?"

"Yes," Lorelai said slowly, "Anddon't useanother languageagainst mommy."

"Does Luke know you're pregnant?"

Lorelai opened her mouth but nothing came out and she ended up shaking her head in response.

"And you haven't told him because…"

"The whole he was married when we slept together thing!"

Rory stood and began to pace, "How did that even happen," she demanded of her mother

"We were just a little bit drunk."

"How little?"

"I barely remember any of what happened."

Rory sat back down, "Have you two even discussed that night?"

"Not exactly."

"By not exactly you mean…"

"Not at all," Lorelai supplied

"Mom!"

It was Lorelai's turn to stand and pace, "I know! It's not exactly something that's easy to bring up. 'Oh hey Luke you remember that night we got incredibly sloshed and slept together when you were still technically married to Nicole?' Not easy."

Rory held up a finger, "I see your point. Were you planning on telling Luke he was going to be a father?"

"It's not exactly something I can hide from him my sweet Rory."

Rory glared at her mother, "I know that. Were you planning on telling him before you started to show, or someone else found out."

"Are you planning on putting out an ad?"

"No."

"Then who else would find out?"

"Mom, this is Stars Hollow. Everybody finds out everything sooner or later."

Lorelais sighed heavily, "I don't know what to do."

"Tell Luke."

"Tell me what," Luke asked from the doorway of the kitchen

* * *

I'm going to end it there. Evil of me I know. Feedback is the spice of life...seriously 


	2. Deux

**Part deux **(I really have the word 'deux' stuck in my head:)

All disclaimers in part uno.

**Thanks to everyone who responded to my story. Makes a gal feel appreciated.**

**Author's Note: None of this is really in the timeline of the series per se. Just know Luke was married and...got divorced I guess. shrug> Sorry it took so long to post. Freaking life had to intrude sigh> anywho this is done and ready to rock baby!**

**I'm to tired to be making any kind of sense by the by. I hope this is coherent:) On with the shew...**

* * *

Lorelai's eyes widened at hearing and seeing Luke standing in her doorway.

She turned to him.

"I think that you should serve salmon on your menu," Lorelai supplied without a beat

Luke frowned at this for he knew it wasn't what Lorelai was going to say, "Salmon? You don't eat salmon."

Lorelai held up a finger, "Doesn't mean other people won't want to."

"I'll think about it."

Rory stood, "I'll leave now so that the two of you can talk."

"Talk about what," Luke asked as he had started to get the impression that whatever he had interrupted was big and that it involved him

Lorelai sighed heavily, "We need to talk."

Hearing those four words was never a good thing and Luke sank into the chair across from Lorelai knowing, he thought, what they were going to talk about.

"You want to talk about that night. Right?"

Lorelai nodded her head, "I do at that. How do you feel about me," she slowly asked

"How do I feel about you?"

"Honestly if you will."

Luke was silent for a moment. He'd been doing a lot of thinking since that fateful night and was ready to tell Lorelai. "Honestly. I'm in love with you."

Lorelai was slightly startled by this, but…not at the same time, "Really?"

Luke nodded his head, "I've been in love with you for quite some time," he commented slowly really hoping this wouldn't scare Lorelai off, "I just…never found the right time to tell you is all."

He stopped his rant to stare at Lorelai who hadn't so much as blinked since he began.

Luke waved a hand in her face, "Lorelai?"

A blink and she turned her eyes to him, "Yes?"

"Say something."

"I love you too," she responded as if the concept was new to her and in a way it was

Luke smiled at this, "You do?"

"Very much," Lorelai stated with a big smile

"Was this what we needed to talk about? What you wanted to tell me?"

Lorelai's smile faded at this question and the worrying that had plagued her since she found out her big news returned to gnaw at her once again. Luke's smile, too, faded when he saw the look on his love's face.

"What is it Lorelai? Whatever it is you can tell me?"

Lorelai got up from her chair and started to pace around the room, "I _so_ cannot tell you this, but I have to tell you this because you are going to find out soon enough and I can't hide it from you…"

"Is it another guy," Luke hesitantly asked hoping that wasn't it.

"Of course not, but _that _would be easier to tell you than the news that I have to tell you."

"Lorelai?"

She turned to him.

"Sit. Tell me."

Lorelai sat in her previously vacated chair and took his hands into hers, "Luke…I'm pregnant."

* * *

How's that for and ending. I know it's short but that's all my brain would give me. Feedback is the spice of life my friends. 


End file.
